uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Martian
Miss Martian '''is a white martian pretending to be a green martian. It is alright, though, because she's super nice and won't hurt anyone! Except the bad guys. They sometimes need a pounding. Background When the white and green martians went to war, M'gann M'orzz was rocketed off to the Vega system by her parents. Some years later, she discovered there was a surviving green martian on Earth. She immediately traveled there to meet the only other surviving member of her race. Inspired by his example, she took on the costumed identity of Miss Martian, ready to fight crime and save the planet from evil! Or, so M'gann would have people believe. The truth is, she's a white martian, the more warlike and cruel martian subspecies. For some reason, she isn't quite as cruel or sadistic as her fellows, however. She and her parents came to Earth centuries ago as part of a scouting force. They were captured by a member of the Martian manhunter force and placed in suspended animation. Hundreds of years later, the aliens were discovered and brought to Roswell. Awakened, the white martians fought for their lives against the government and their agents. M'gann's parents proved even conquerers could love and helped her escape, sacrificing themselves in the process. Perhaps motivated by their love, M'gann decided she wanted to live a life of peace and not war. She genuinely wishes to be help others but lives in fear that her real identity will convince others she is evil and needs to be destroyed. M'gann has confessed her true identity to J'onn J'onzz and he has accepted her as a fellow martian, convinced of her good intentions. She has gone public as a green martian, however, and already saved the day a few times. She hopes to continue following in her mentor's footsteps.. Personality On the surface, M'gann shines like the girl next door. She's cheerful, thoughtful, sweet, and just a little bit hyper. Go below that, though, and you'll find a girl that is... well... cheerful, thoughtful, sweet, and just a little bit hyper. Like J'onn, M'gann learned (and continues to learn) a great deal about human culture from television. Where he emulated detective shows, however, M'gann has learned about humanity from teen dramas. She prefers to emulate the "good girl" archetype rather than the nasty "bad girl" (even the ones with the heart of gold). She's also a bit sensitive. Perhaps it is because she's a white martian pretending to be a green one. For whatever reason, what certain other people think about her matters. M'gann longs to be accepted and liked. She works hard to fit into Earth culture and often just misses the mark. When people laugh at her or get angry with her for these mishaps, she can actually be brought to tears by someone with a vicious attitude. Overall, M'gann tries to see the good in others (after all, if a white martian can reform, anyone can!) but she isn't completely naive. She realizes that evil must be battled and often lies. She doesn't just blankly accept what the bad guys say. Then again, she doesn't have to. She's a telepath. She can read their minds. Powers '''Malleable Form: Megan possesses psionic control over her physical form, down to the molecular level. This gives her virtually unlimited shapeshifting abilities. She can adopt human form, elongate her limbs, grow to immense size, take animal forms, reform her limbs, mimic clothing, and even form simple weapons. Invisibility: M'gann can become completely invisible to normal light and vision, and can concentrate to become invisible to all spectrums of vision. Density Alteration: M'gann can increase her molecular density to become tougher or stronger, or decrease it to become intangible, allowing her to pass through solid objects. Invulnerability: M'gann is highly resistant to physical attacks, with the exception of fire. Flight: M'gann possesses an innate ability for psionic flight, and can cover vast distances at superhuman speed. Super Strength: She possesses superhuman strength that allows her to lift in excess of 100 tons with little effort. Martian Senses: M'gann is said to possess nine different senses. Martian Vision: M'gann can emit beams of concussive force with damage potential in excess of 1000 tons of TNT from her eyes. Self-Sustenance: Martian physiology is self-sufficient. M'gann does not need food or drink for survival, and does not produce waste. Telepathy: Martians possesses innate telepathic abilities. She is able to read the mind of most humans without difficulty, even into their subconscious. He has can read minds from as far away as the moon, and can attune to an unknown number of people at once. The minds of the insane give M'gann trouble, and she has difficulty making sense of their thoughts. She can create psychic illusions, control or possess the minds of others, scan or wipe minds, astrally project herself, shield her own mind or that of others from other telepaths, download information into people's brains, track people by sensing their thoughts and telepathic residue, act as a telepathic relay coordinating a team of people, and even telepathically assault others by causing them to mentally shut down. A special talent that falls under her telepathy is Mayavana, the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. It can only be used once in a lifetime. Telekinesis: M'gann can move and manipulate objects with her mind. Skills Cuteness: M'gann's got cute down to an art form. She's got that alien naive combined with girl next door, apple pieness. People tend to react positively to her... except the occasional person who finds her to be a sugar overload and run away screaming. Combat: As a white martian, war is literally bred into who M'gann is. She is a skilled fighter, especially good at making use of her various powers (her shapeshifting included) in battle. This includes both ground based and aerial combat. Pop Culture: M'gann has an comprehensive knowledge of Earth pop culture. She loves television, especially teen dramas and reality shows about dancing. Her knowledge is incomplete, however, because she lacks deep background - cultural references and historical context. Wacky misunderstandings about what quotations mean and jokes may follow. Boons Martian Manhunter: J'onn knows M'gann exists, has determined she isn't a threat, and befriended her. He even introduced her to the goodness that is Chocos! Flaws Choco Addiction: The affects of Choco cookies on Martian physiology is not well understood. However, like J'onn, M'gann has become addicted to the cookies and gets irritable if she goes too longwithout them. Vulnerable to Fire: '''M'gann, like most martians, suffers from pyrophobia. She will become distressed and panicked in the presence of large and/or hostile blazes. In addition, she loses access to the majority of her powers. In more extreme cases, she loses cohesion and becomes a big old puddle. '''White Secret: Most people believe M'gann to be a green martian but she is, in truth, a white martian. They are more warlike, nastier, and more likely to eat people's brains. People might not like her as much if they find out the truth. Logs Including Miss Martian 2010-08-19: Mars Invades the Mansion!: Miss Martian visits the X-Men and meets Cyclops 2010-08-17: Martians on the Moon!: The last survivor of Mars finds out he's not as alone as he thinks, but not in the way he'd imagined Category:Taken Feature Character